Death in the arms of an Angel
by Arekusandoria
Summary: Short little one-shot collection. The death of people in Merlin from their perspectives. Reveiw please and you get cookies! First fanfic so please don't flame too harshly. SEASON 5 SPOILERS
1. Arthur

"Please, just hold me" I begged, yearning to feel the strong arms of my dear friend. I know I'm dying, but the idiot, the kind, innocent idiot, thinks he can save me. I know better. I am dying, nothing, not even his magic, can save me. Worst of all, I don't have the strength to be angry with him for keeping such a secret! I only have the strength to die, and fear. Yes, I fear my death. I fear that with it, my kingdom will fall, war will start, but worst of all, I fear my dear little brother will mourn. I so hate to see him sad. I can feel my death coming, like a fire slowly dying.

'Merlin,' I thought to him, 'care for Guinevere.' He nodded a slow response to the unspoken words. My last breath is near now, and it is everything I can do to manage one last small, sad smile just before I felt my strength leave me, and my soul pushed out with the end of my last breath. Take care dearest little brother. The last thing I heard was the sorrow filled screams of my manservant.

**First fanfic! Will continue if I get asked to.**


	2. Wil

**Wow...honestly! I expected one review tops (since I'm a new writer) but certainly not three in a few mere hours! Anyways, I've decided that for now this will be a collection of one-shots of the point of view of anybody that died in Merlins arms (or close enough that I decide to say they did). The next two chapters are already set in stone as well as the last one, but the rest is up to you! Yes you! You decide what character I write for!**

**On to the reason you are reading this!**

**I own nothing but my brain.**

I never thought too much about dying. When I did, I liked to think I would be surrounded by a wife, several kids, grand kids, and my best friend Merlin. At least he's here. None of this would have happened if it weren't for that prat-prince Arthur. Thanks to him now I'm dying. I just hope he knows I didn't take that arrow for him for his benefit, I did it for Merlin. I did it so that Merlin wouldn't have to be punished for letting him die, and so he won't die for doing so.

He's crying now. Gods if I could I would punch that pampered clotpole in the throat for making him cry! Why'd he have to be such a target?! But, no. I don't have the strength left to do anything but die now. I don't fear death, I've seen enough of it. What I do fear is being forgotten by Merlin. Yes, I'm afraid Merlin will forget me. I can ask him, but all I want to do is close my eyes. So with one final staggered breath, I let my limbs drop and used the small wisp of strength I had left to close my eyes.

The last thing I felt was Merlin bury his face and weep into my blood stained chest.


	3. Balinor

**Guess what?**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAAAAYYY!**

**I couldn't help it, I'm so excited about the plot bunnies! And reviews! *head grows figuratively bigger***

**If you follow, reveiw, and/or favorite I'll give you digital cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I now own nothing. Moffat thought my brain should die.**

I only just met him. My only son. I lay dying in the arms of the only son I've ever had. I was never there for him, and yet, whenever he looks at me, its with love. Adoration even. I wish I were half the man he must think I am. I left my child and wife, stayed away with no contact, and now I'm dying in the arms of the son I met by chance. He never really knew me, so why is he crying over me? Why?

I never got my answer, because at that very moment, my spirit was forced out of my body. The worst part was seeing my only son weep over a horrible father like me. And I only just met him.

**I have a confession to make...this turned out completely different that what I first wrote. Its not my favorite either way...oh well...**

**FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES GET SEA SALT ICE CREAM!**


	4. Freya

**Last one of the day I promise! I had already written it and just thought "what the heck!" and posted it! Get ready fellow freylin shippers, I cried hardest when writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: Do these things even count for anything?**

I never dreamed a demon like me could be loved, especially by an angel like him. He treats me like a lady, not a beast! Maybe the gods will smile even on a creature like me. Even as I am dying, I can't stop feeling happy. He's holding in with the most careful but protective way. He makes me feel safe. I can't help but smile at knowing I get to die in an angels arms. An angel. My angel.

When the time came I released my last breath with a smile on my face and joy in my soul. I somehow knew this wasn't goodbye, but it still hurt to see him so sad. Is that what love does?


	5. Lancelot and the shade

**Wow.**

**I feel loved!**

**Disclaimer: Moffat...**

It wasn't a difficult choice. Or, was it a choice at all? Impulse? Yes, I did it on impulse. I couldn't let Prince Arthur die, with his and Merlin's destinies being 'two sides of the same coin'. Also, he is my friend. So, I volunteered. I walked through the void in the place of Prince Arthur.

I'm inside the void. It feels, like a blanket. A thick blanket of darkness. And I'm stuck. I can't hear or see a thing. It is as if I'm floating in a pool of nothing. I can't move, can't think, can't breathe. It is as if...

_Oh..._

_I'm dead._

But, why can I feel this...pull? No, a voice! It is a voice! But, it feels familiar...or is it? My memories feel...clouded. As if they had been tucked away under lock and key. Why am I here again? And why do I feel so cold?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Morgana has ordered me to kill myself. I must do it...but yet...I feel as if I've forgotten an important thing. Actually, I feel like I've forgotten an entire lifetime! If only I could remember...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I remember everything. _

"Thank you, Merlin"

**Ok...so I'm running out of ideas. The last chapter will bring all of this to shame in amount of sorrow. So, unless I get a brainstorm or a suggestion your torture here is over!**

**wait...**


	6. Merlin

**Last one for this story! I've enjoyed writing and I hope you all enjoyed reading. I hope you have your tissues!**

It's happened so much. Every day,people I love died while I stood by idly, always outliving them. My arms ached from the death that has happened on top of them. And, my heart ached. I'd lost so much, so many of the ones I loved the most. With all this great power I posses I have never been able to save one soul. Not even the one of my dear brother. So with a dagger in hand, I made my way to the hilltop where that horrible day ended so long ago.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?!" I shouted to the empty sky, "YOU LEFT ME HERE YOU CLOTPOLE! YOU ALL LEFT ME!" And then I stabbed myself in the stomach once for each person one I failed to save, until there was one left.

"See you soon, Arthur..." Then I stabbed my heart. Oh it hurt! I regretted it for milliseconds when I could feel my broken heart's beat grow slower and slower while my vision blackened. In my last seconds of life, a familiar blonde figure arose from the waters of Avalon and looked at me. Everything went dark, but I could faintly hear a voice cry out in despair,

"_MERLIN!"_


End file.
